Goodbye, Miami
by The Atomic Cafe
Summary: After MIANYC NonStop. Mac can't put his finger on why he can't stand Horatio.


**Goodbye, Miami**

**By Dimgwrthien**

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or affiliates.

Author's Notes: This story takes place right after "MIA/NYC Non-Stop".

Mac opened the door for Stella and smiled. "Glad that's finally over with."

"It's been a long case. Miami, New York, numerous dead bodies…" Stella sighed. "Longer day than usual."

"Not quite what I meant." Mac followed Stella, weaving around the people in the lobby.

"What did you mean, then?"

"Horatio."

Stella smiled. "He's a - he's a sweetheart. Really. I can't believe he would come all the way to New York just to keep a promise to that girl."

"I would have done the same, you know."

"But you would have done it because there was a killer on the loose," Stella pointed out.

"Exactly." Mac steered them in the direction of his office, then held that door open for Stella. She entered and stood in front of his desk.

"Just need to learn how to appreciate the kids, Mac." Stella raised her eyebrows. "Ever think Horatio's just the kind of man who would appreciate kids?"

Mac grimaced. "That sounded awful."

"It did," she agreed. "What's wrong with Horatio?"

Mac looked down at his desk. He picked up a pencil and tapped it against his free hand. "Did he ever call you while he was here? To give you an update, possibly?"

She thought it over for a moment. "Yeah, once or twice. What's wrong with that? You call me plenty of times."

"Did you hang up suddenly on you? Just say 'goodbye' and shut the phone off. I swear, I could _hear_ his finger on the off button as he spoke to me."

"It's what you do in a rush." Stella shrugged. "He was just saving us all some time."

"He called me once." Mac raised his eyebrows. "Asked how I was doing. I wasn't working on the case at that moment, just grabbing some lunch. I said I was fine. He said good, goodbye, and hung up. That was a one word conversation on my part."

Stella shrugged. "Alright, that's odd. He was still being perfectly civil."

"I've never met a person who called my by my first name in our first meeting."

Smirking, Stella answered, "Maybe your title just doesn't intimidate men like him."

"He said Danny's name at least five times within three minutes of meeting him."

"Good strategy to remember names, you know." Stella smiled. "Honestly, Mac, he was just being a nice guy. There's nothing wrong with Horatio."

"The man _tilted his head_ whenever he spoke to me and popped his glasses on and off as though they would melt onto his face," Mac muttered as he replaced the pencil. "There has to be something wrong with him. Traumatic experience in New York. I can only hope he's not usually like that."

"That man Danny spoke to - Tom or Tim - didn't seem to mind Horatio."

Mac raised his eyebrows. "Is someone asked how you felt about me -"

"I don't have a problem with you." Stella smiled as though the question was ridiculous.

"Exactly."

"No, Mac. I really don't have a problem with you." Stella gave him a curious look. "Should I be going around saying I hate you?"

Mac closed his eyes and sighed. "That's not what I mean, Stella. That man just -"

"Hmm?" she asked, smirking slightly. "Mac, you're being delusional."

"Never mind." Mac squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Maybe I am. I swear there was something about him, though. Maybe it's just the way people from Miami are."

Stella nodded. "Probably. He was a nice guy."

Mac copied her nod, still trying to find words to describe his encounter with Horatio. The calls, his voice, the sudden disappearances and appearances. When he considered it, he froze. "Drinks," he said quietly.

Stella held a mug full of pencils and pens in her hand, then looked up, frowning. "What?"

"Drinks," Mac repeated. "That's why you can't see anything wrong with him. He asks you out for drinks."

"How -"

"I saw the note in your office." Mac frowned as he remembered it. "I was trying to find you, and I saw him leaving a note in your office, inviting you out for drinks."

He noticed Stella's reddening cheeks. "He said he had never been to New York. Wanted me to show him around, and we happened to get drinks then."

Mac raised his eyebrows. "You're only defending him because of that."

"I'm not." Stella met his stare, then started to falter. "We had a nice night. Then we got back to work. Absolutely nothing you should be giving me that look about."

"Alright." Mac smiled. "Stella the Tour Guide it is."

"Hey!" Stella lightly hit his shoulder with the mug. "Nothing wrong with that. I know the city, he doesn't."

"Bet he does now."

Stella glared angrily at Mac. "Be quiet. I'm going." She put the mug down, making the pencils shake inside it with the force. As she left, she paused. "Heard you on the phone with that Calleigh," she said. "Sounded like more than a conversation, to tell you the truth."

Mac smiled. "At least I don't need the excuse of a serial killer to get drinks with her."

Stella bit her lip, offended, then grabbed the door handle. As she left, Mac saw a faint smile on her face.


End file.
